Chaos Returns
by Ashes of Death
Summary: The sequel to Some Time in My Shoes. Chapter 11 was added because peolple disliked the death of a character.COMPLETE
1. Surprises

Summary: This is a sequel to Some Time in My Shoes but it might not matter if you haven't read that fic. But, it will fill you in on some things and you'll know what I mean by 'Chaos Returns'. (If you haven't guessed, I do suck at summaries—and I make up things as I go… ^^;; That's not the best policy, is it?)

Warnings: My second FB fic but my first sequel…Once again, the narration may switch often…I will name pairings as they come up in every chapter as an attempt to not ruin some of the mystery. As of right now the only pairings are: Kyo+Tohru. Oh! As always with me, characters may end up being OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

Title: **Chaos Returns**

Chapter 1: Surprises 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Tohru hummed to herself as she fixed breakfast and thought about what she had planned for everyone. 'I hope all of them can come…I wonder if I should work up the nerve to invite Akito…? No. Then no one would have any fun…everyone would just have their eyes on him.'

It had been two months since everything went back to normal…well sort of. Tohru and Kyo were happy—and close. Yuki had finally got over losing Tohru to Kyo, though he still couldn't look either in the eye. He also seemed to close up a lot. He's had some secret that he's kept from the whole household. Shigure hasn't changed much…the only difference is that he goes out of his way to be extra nice to Tohru—he never even once tried to tease her and Kyo…Of course, he's teased Kyo whenever she wasn't around though. He still feels guilty about keeping that information from her.

"Thank you very much!" Tohru said as she went back to finish up breakfast. Shigure turned and headed for the phone. He picked it up and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, Ha san?….No! Wait! Don't hang up!…Yes, I'll be serious…Tohru asked me to ask you if you could contact all the juunishi and see if they could come over for lunch. She has something special planed and she won't tell, but my guess would be a pic—what?…oh…Sorry, anyways! She wants all of the juunshi to attend—including you, so try not to disappoint her too much ok?…Thanks!" he hung up the phone only to hear Tohru call out,

"Breakfast is ready! Kyo! Yuki! Come down already or Shigure will eat your share again!"

Shigure looked at her with fake shock then he put on a hurt face,

"Tohru! I only did that once—and not to mention that I wasn't quite myself…"

"Yes and I'm sure you'll never get drunk like that again after what they did to you…But it is also a good motivation for them to get up too."

She smiled at him and went to get the rest of the food while he whined a little more as he sat down at the table. He shuttered at remembering how mad the two had been at him that morning…It hadn't even been his fault. Ayame was the one who spiked his drink…with something very odorless…

*YAWN* Yuki slowly came down the stairs and sat down. His hair was still messy but at least he got fully dressed this time. The morning after IT left, he had been so tired that he came down in just his underwear…He had been pretty embarrassed—especially since there had been company. Now he was very self-conscious about that—no matter how tired he was.

"Where's Kyo?" Tohru asked when she realized the cat hadn't joined the table yet.

"He's probably out cold on the roof," said Shigure as he poked the seemingly half dead Yuki, whose head had fallen onto his empty plate.

"I'll go get him," she said as she headed for the stairs. When she peeked on to the roof, sure enough, Kyo was sleeping not too far away from the ladder. She shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

Kyo suddenly felt an earthquake in his dark world of sleep and he slowly opened his eyes to the bright sunshine and soon he focused on what had been shaking him.

"T-tohru?" he sat up quickly wondering if anything was wrong.

"Your breakfast is getting cold…"

"Oh, shit! Did I sleep in again!? I'm sorry Tohru!" he quickly got up and then said, "Let's go eat before those two down stairs take all the good hot food." He flushed a little when she just smiled at him and grabbed his hand, leading him downstairs. 'She's been so happy ever since IT left…We've all been a little brighter about our everyday problems since they're nothing compared to what happened to us because of IT. Though, Yuki's been hiding something…I've seen him sneak out of the house late at night and he doesn't come back until almost dawn—that's why he's been more tired than usual…I wonder what he's hiding? He…could be sleepwalking, I suppose…."

"Kyo!" he was snapped out of his thoughts by Tohru's voice. He began to wonder how long he had dazed off…everyone else had left the table and Tohru had cleaned up his plate right under his nose with out him noticing…

"Kyo! Could you answer the door please!?"

"Yeah! I got it!" he opened the door and was slammed into the floor as he heard,

"Tooohhhrruuu! WAAAAAHHHH!!!—Huh?"

Kyo opened his eyes as the voice stopped short. His eyes widened as he realized who was on top of him,

"Ha-haru!?"

"No. Momiji, quit ruining the little good reputation I have and—that really doesn't look nice when you're in MY body!"

Kyo looked over to see an angry Momiji leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and his eyes shut.

"Oh…my…g—will you get off of me already!?"

"But KYO KUUUUN!!"

(AN: So…What do you think? Reviews please—especially from the people who liked, and reviewed on, Some Time in My Shoes. If I don't get enough reviews, I just won't continue with this.)


	2. Confusion Starts

Disclaimer: Chaos is mine, Fruits Basket characters aren't.

Pairings: Kyo+Tohru, Kisa~Hiro

Warnings (that I forgot to mention): This story will contain my horrible attempts at humor—if it gets too bad just tell me and I'll head down a drearier path. This story may get really confusing so I hope you all can keep up. (It's not too bad in this chapter (or is it?).)

Chapter 2: Confusion Starts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Tohru couldn't believe her eyes or ears.

                "Are you sure you don't know how this happened?"

                "Yeah I'm sure! All I know is that I woke up like this and Momiji tells me that it's the same with him."

                'Oh no…Could he be back? Has Chaos come back so soon?' she thought as she looked at Haru and Momiji. The two had switched bodies just like Kyo and Yuki had done before… 'I wonder if any of the others have switched too?'

                "SHIGURE!!!!"

                Shigure practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the yell that came from Yuki's room. He heard heavy footsteps come down the hall and was shocked to find who opened his door.

                "A-aya…me…? Shigure gawked at the silver haired man standing in his doorway, looking very angry.

                "NO! It's me—Yuki!!"

                Shigure burst out laughing and Yuki picked him up by his shirt, shaking and threatening him. Tohru and the others had come upstairs and were now gawking at the sight they were witnessing.

'Ayame being mean to Shigure?' thought Tohru as Kyo yelled out,

"What the hell is going on here!?"

Shigure and Yuki both stopped their actions when they realized that they had an audience. Yuki dropped Shigure and then began to explain what he knew.

"I went into my room, took a nap, and when I woke up…I was like this." Kyo was about to ask 'What are you talking about!?' but then he realized what he meant,

"Yu…ki?"

"Yes."

Everyone was shocked. So far Momiji & Haru and Ayame & Yuki had switched bodies. One common thing ran through all of their minds, 'What next?'

Suddenly, their was a knock at the door and Tohru went downstairs to answer it while the others began to talk—and fight. When she opened the door, a little boy clung to her and POOF! She looked down to see a little sobbing tiger.

"Ki…sa?" she said as she went to pick the little creature up but stopped when she saw Kisa standing in the doorway, glaring at her.

"Yeah, that's Kisa! When this happened she kept crying to see you and Hatori told us that it would be best for us to come here!"

"Hi-hiro??"

"Yeah! Are ya gonna let me in or not!?"

"Oh! Sorry…" she trailed off when he pushed passed her. She picked up the little tiger and called up the stairs,

"Everyone! Come down quickly please!"

Kyo and Yuki came rushing down first, with the others right behind them. Tohru explained what happened and a heavy air descended upon the room. When it became too great for him to bear, Momiji set out to cheer everyone up,

"Come one everyone! Cheer up! It can't be that bad!"

"…Momiji…is right!"

"That's the spirit, Tohru!" he reached into Haru's pocket, despite Haru's objections, and pulled out some candy. He handed one to Tohru, one to Hiro (even though he didn't deserve it, because he was being very rude) and finally, he set one down in front of Kisa before setting the rest on the table. He then got behind Tohru and pushed her towards the kitchen saying,

"Let's go fix everyone something to cheer them up!"

The little Tiger grabbed the piece of candy and ran after them, soon after POOF, a yell from Tohru, and Momiji came out and ran up the stairs holding Kisa, rapped up in Haru's jacket, to find her some clothes.

Some time later, Kisa stumbled out of the kitchen with a big plate of cookies. She almost fell but Hiro caught the plate, which helped her to regain her balance. Together, they set it in the middle of the table. A minute later, Momiji came out with a small pie and said to the others,

"Tohru said all of you can have some of this but not to fill up on it. She's cooking a big picnic for everyone! That's why Hatori contacted everyone earlier today." He smiled and then left to go help Tohru some more. Kisa, Hiro, Shigure, Kyo, and Haru started to nibble on the snacks while Yuki headed for the door.  He opened it—and was almost given a heart attack.

"LITTLE BROTHER!"

Yuki was embraced by himself—in other words…Ayame.

"Le…t…g…o….of…me!"

"Little brother, the strangest thing has happened and I'm sure it's God's way of saying we should be getting along better! Since we've been so distant, he has given us this trial to over come…and that we shall! Ha hahaha!"

WHAM! Yuki's fist met with Ayame's head, promptly knocking the man out.

"Man! He gets on my nerves!"

'God? Not likely.' thought Kyo, 'The culprit is more likely that furry little deity named,'

"Chaos."

((AN: So? Good? Bad? (I'm sooo afraid of messing something up as I go along…) Reviews please! For a pic of Chaos in his humanoid form, search my website (address can be found when you look up my bio), though, the pic isn't colored…))


	3. Chaos Arrives

Alright. Before I start I have to make one thing clear; it will be very, very rare if I ever write a Yuki+Tohru fic. Yuki won't end up with Tohru in this fic but he will find someone that will like him back…eventually.

Disclaimer: Chaos is mine, Fruits Basket isn't.

Pairings: Kyo+Tohru

Chapter 3: Chaos Arrives

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Ah…What's this?" said a winged figure as he spotted a little girl skipping along, making her cat backpack swing from side to side. He quickly transformed into his smaller form so he could follow her. 'Let's see…' he thought as he studied her, 'she is the boar…Are any of the others asleep?' His eyes glowed their respective colors then faded. 'Yes. The dog has fallen asleep at his desk…' With an evil, mischievous grin, he jumped out in front of the girl. She jumped, startled, but then looked at him in awe. He tried to look as innocent as possible as he purred and curled around her leg. She bent down to get a closer look at the odd winged cat with gold and silver eyes and that is when he acted. His eyes shone and she fell onto the ground, unconscious.  'Now to go see how that household is getting along.' He laughed as he took to the sky once again.

                "Kyo! …Have any of you seen Kyo?" Tohru said as she scanned the living room—though no one heard her. Ayame and Yuki were causing quite a fuss, Haru was talking to Kisa and Hiro, and Momiji was eating a sucker waiting for the right moment to break up Yuki and Ayame. 'Maybe he's on the roof.' She thought as she climbed up the stairs. She poked her head above the roof, and sure enough, there laid Kyo.

He saw her climb onto the roof and was sitting up by the time she sat down beside him.

"So…Anything wrong?" he asked as he moved a lock of hair away that had fallen across her face. She blushed slightly as she said,

"No. Not really. I just wanted to see you."

He smiled at her reply and gave her a light kiss. The calmness that had come over his heart when she had showed up suddenly went away. Something's wrong. He quickly stood up and began to look around.

                "What's wrong?"

He couldn't see anything but something was near.

                "Get off the roof."

                "Huh? But why?"

                "Now!"

He pulled her to her feet by her hands and made sure she was on the ladder. He heard a noise and was forced to jump down to the bottom of the ladder as all the shingles on the roof began sliding off. As soon as he stood up and turned towards the ladder, the handle that Tohru was holding snapped and she came crashing down on top of him.

                "Ouch…" Tohru said as she slowly opened her eyes. She just lay were she had fallen for a while, letting the shock sink in. She soon began to realize that the ground was moving up and down. When she lifted her head finally, she saw Kyo breathing pretty hard…and only half conscious. She guessed she had knocked the wind out of him when he broke her fall. She probably should have gotten up but since she still had landed pretty hard, despite landing on him, she just laid her head back down on his chest and she wrapped her arms up to him. The fact that he hadn't transformed just started to sink in as the others came rushing up stairs. What had seemed like minutes had really only been a few seconds.

                "Tohru! Kyo! What happened!? Haru, go call Hatori!" yelled out Momiji as he, Yuki, and Ayame worked on moving the two to their beds. Haru sped downstairs, almost knocking Kisa and Hiro over, and quickly dialed Hatori's number.

                "Hello!? Hatori?…Yes…Tohru and Kyo had an accident…yes…alright…bye."

He hung up the phone and then headed back up stairs with two ice packs, some aspirin, and two glasses of water. ((AN: Talented, isn't he?)) He handed half of the stuff to Aya and took the rest to Kyo's room. He asked Momiji to go wake up Shigure as soon as he set down the stuff.

                As Momiji came out of Kyo's room, he heard a scream come from Shigure's room. Before he could reach the door, a sobbing Shigure came running out and bumped into him. The next thing he knew was that he was being tightly embraced as Shigure said,

                "Haru! What's going on! I saw this strange cat and fell asleep…an—and when I woke up as a guy! I'm—I'm SHIGURE!!! WAAAAAHH!!!"

Momiji was officially confused. Haru, Yuki and Aya all came out to see what the commotion was about.

                "Oi! Can't you jerks keep it down for five minutes!" Kyo came stumbling out of his room, holding an ice pack to his head.

                "KYO KUN!"

                "HOLD IT!" Kyo said as he held up a hand to prevent Shigure from giving him a hug.

                "Kagura, right?"

                "What!?" yelled the others as Kagura replied,

                "Yes."

                "Thought so. That stupid creature is back."

                Yuki's eyes widened as Kyo's words hit him.

                "You mean…"

                "That's right. Chaos has come back for his visit. When Shigure gets here, he won't be happy. That furball made all the shingles on the roof come off. That's how come I hurt my ankle. He also broke the parts of the ladder that Tohru had been on—that's why she fell on me….And now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest so—Keep it down!"

                A chilling laughter filled the house before Kyo could fully turn around.

                "Yes, yes. I'm back! But you shall not catch sight of me just yet! Not all the toys have arrived! But you are almost into the eye of the storm…so you'll just have to keep it together until then," his laughter filled every corner of the house and just as suddenly as it came, it was gone.

(AN: Ummm…So? Good? Bad? Too confusing? Just hang in there. Reviews please! (Oh and who would you like for Yuki to end up with? I've chosen someone but if anyone can give me a suggestion that I like better, I'll use it.))


	4. Sadness and Loneliness

Disclaimer: Chaos is mine, but Fruits Basket characters aren't.

Pairings: Kyo+Tohru

Chapter 4: Sadness and Loneliness

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "I'll get it!" yelled out Momiji as he skipped towards the door. He opened it and was greeted by Hatori and Shigure…in Kagura's body.

                "Are they upstairs?"

                "Yeah, they're both in their own beds. Kyo woke up earlier then went back to bed. Can I do anything to help?"

                "No. I'll let you know when I'm done." He said as he headed upstairs with his bag in hand.

                Haru—I mean Momiji, what has happened!? My poor roof is a wreck! And just who is it that got hurt? Hatori wouldn't tell me anything! Was it Yuki and Kyo fighting? "

                "No. Tohru and Kyo fell…Kyo said this person named Chaos has come back and that he was the cause of all this trouble…Do you know who he is talking about?"

                "Who, Chaos? Yes…in a way. I can't believe I didn't think about _him_ being behind all this! …Also…he's not a man…he's a cat...sort of."

                "Huh?"

                "You'll see when he shows himself. He'll show up shortly before something goes horribly wrong." Shigure walked upstairs after he said this, leaving Momiji slightly confused.

                "Thank you," said Tohru as Hatori left her room. He had bandaged her up where she needed it and had given her some medication for any pain she might still have in a few hours. 'I hope Kyo is all right…' she thought as she laid her head back down on her pillow, 'Why would Chaos do such a thing? Was he trying to kill us?'

                "Heh. I can answer that."

Tohru gasped and shot up as she brought her gaze to the being that the voice belonged to.

                "Who…are you?" she said, as she looked him over. By his voice he sounded a lot like Chaos but he wasn't a cat...at least not like Chaos had been when she last saw him. This man had one gold eye, one silver eye, one black wing, one white wing, catlike ears, a catlike tail, and dark blue…fur covering most of his body that she could see. He didn't have a shirt on, just a red spiked…collar and blue jeans.

                "Why I'm Chaos, of course!" he let out a kind laugh, "Don't look so surprised! You didn't really think that that little cat body was my true form did you? Well, whatever…I just dropped by to apologize for what happened earlier—it didn't go as I had planned! An old…nemesis of mine dropped in and got my temper up—the shingles just happened to be a result of my anger…and the ladder broke when I didn't calm down…"

Tohru looked at him for a moment before speaking,

                "So…bad things happen when you get angry?"

                "Ahhh….iiiitt'sss…something like that. It's kind of hard to explain…that is a blunt way of putting it…but it's more like chaotic things happen when I feel certain strong emotions…It's something that's out of my control…" 'At least I was able to prevent the cat from being killed…because had he transformed…'

He looked down at his feet and a sympathetic feeling washed over her. Despite how odd he looked, she would never call him hideous or ugly. If asked she would probably even call him kinda cute. A very strange aurora comes from him that just...

                "Hey! Tohru, I'm coming in!"

Chaos shimmered out of sight as the door slid open and Kagura walked in.

                "Shigure?"

                "No…It's me, Kagura!"

                "Oh!! Did you and Shigure end up switching bodies while I was out?"

                "It was actually before that…I just didn't wake up until all that noise…"

                "Oh…" Tohru looked down at her lap, 'Why must Chaos do these things? What does he accomplish from making so many people switch bodies?'

                "Tohru…Why is all this happening? Is…this some kind of punishment?"

                _No._

                "I don't think so."

                "Is this some kind of a joke?"

                _Not really._

"I'm not sure."

                "Will we be like this for a long time?"

                _No._

"Umm…"

                "Will we die from this…like Kyo and Yuki almost did?"

                _NO!_

                "I…don't…know…but I don't think he will let anyone die." 'It doesn't seem like he's doing some of this on purpose. Last time, he definitely meant to do what he did…but this time…'

                _No…no…NO! It's not me! It's not my fault! It's not! It's…not…_

A tear fell from a silver eye into the stream he was looking into.

_                Why does it have to be me?_

Yuki headed for the stream. He finally had been able to get out of the house for a bit. He'd have to be back in time for Tohru's picnic but he wanted a few moments to himself.  All the chaos around the house had given him a headache…and made him want to be with someone. Someone who cared for him and would be able to ease his distress…but there was no one. Tohru had chosen Kyo…and he could never try to take away the happiness that he saw in her eyes whenever they were together …He sat down underneath the tree that Chaos happened to be laying on (though Yuki didn't notice him) as he thought,

'Why is life like this? Why am I forced to be…'

_…alone._

(AN: Sooo…. how was this chapter? Reviews please!)


	5. The Picnic

Disclaimer: Chaos and Era are mine, the Fruits Basket characters aren't.

Pairings: Kyo+Tohru

Chapter 5: The Picnic

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Oh there you are! Come on! We need you to help carry the food!" said Haru as soon as he saw Yuki coming in. Yuki went into the kitchen after Haru, picked up some baskets of food, and followed him outside. They set the food in Hatori's car and then went to get some more. On their way back, Kyo, Shigure, and Momiji passed by them with different kinds of things in their hands. 'Tohru sure did prepare a lot for this…How'd she manage to do all this even after she fell?' On his way back for the last bit of food, he spotted Tohru just around the corner of the house, talking to someone that was hidden behind a large tree.  When he got closer to the doorway he overheard,

                "Please…won't you at least try to come? There's more than enough food for everyone and one of the Sohma's that I invited can't come…"

                "I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be a welcomed guest…"

                'That voice…' Yuki's eyes widened as he realized who that voice had to belong to, 'Why is she talking to that creature? …Unwelcome is an understatement…'

                Tohru watched as Chaos took flight, away from the house. It made her sad to watch him go…she could tell that the Chaos they had all seen and heard before wasn't necessarily the true Chaos. 'I wonder if he's sort of like Haru…with split personalities? Or could he be controlled…like the Sohma's are by Akito…'

                "Tohru!"

Tohru was snapped out of her thoughts as Momiji came running up,

                "What's wrong?"

                "What's wrong!? You're gonna get left out of your own picnic if you don't hurry! We're ready to leave for the place you found."

                "Ok!"

Momiji grabbed her hand and led her to Hatori's car…It was amazing everyone could fit…When they got there, everyone scanned the scenery. It was a nice field with a decent sized waterfall that poured into a pool that eventually turned into a small river. Kisa and Hiro ran off to play with Momiji right behind them while Aya, Shigure, and Hatori spread out the big blanket that had been brought. Kyo, Haru, and Yuki worked on setting out the food on one side of the blanket. Kagura and Tohru set the plates and such by the food that was being set out. When everything was done, Kagura was sent to fetch Kyo…who was chasing Momiji around; yelling out threats…and Haru was sent to get Kisa and Hiro who were playing by the water. When everyone was present, they began to eat. Every now and then, someone would compliment Tohru on a well cooked meal. Just as everyone was getting ready for dessert, they heard a voice coming from the massive tree that they were sitting under,

                "Is it safe for me to come down or will you mortals try to behead me?"

They all looked up to see Chaos standing on a fairly low branch while holding onto a higher one with one of his hands. He received some pretty nasty glares from some but Tohru spoke before anyone could say something mean,

                "Come down and have some if you want! There's plenty left."

She kind of shrunk back at some of the looks she received from the others. Chaos glided out of the tree and landed behind Tohru…with the look of a shy little boy looking at some strangers while hiding behind his mother on his face, he scanned the small crowd of people.

                "What are you looking at ya freak!?" snapped Hiro. When he saw Chaos shrink back at his remark, he began to feel sorry for what he had said.

                "Why'd you come here!? Do you want to do something else to us—to make even more chaos and pain surround our lives!?" shouted Yuki, but his face turned from anger to slight shock when he saw a tear forming in Chaos's silver eye.

                "…I ca—"

                An evil feminine laughter filled the air surrounding them and a woman with long hair, catlike ears, and a smooth catlike tail appeared behind Chaos with her arms draped across his shoulders as she looked over at Yuki she said,

                "Come now! Don't get soft on him just because he's acting weak!" she brought her attention to Chaos then said, " …Chaos, I will make you cry, no matter what it takes! Tears will finally flow out of that gold eye of yours—and oh how I will _enjoy_ it!" she began her cruel laughter again as she shimmered out of sight.

                "Who was that?" asked Tohru as she saw him shaking.

                "Era…"

                He clenched his fists as he turned to fly off.

                "Ah…Wait!"

Chaos turned towards Tohru as she held up a small bundle of food.

                "Take this with you since you won't be staying…"

He looked from her to the food for a moment then took it as he said,

                "…Thanks."

Then he flew off before anyone could say anything else to him.

                No one said much during the rest of the picnic. After everyone had finished they just did whatever they wanted. Ayame and Shigure talked with Hatori…Kyo and Haru bickered for a while until Yuki got dragged into it too…Hiro, Kisa, Kagura, and Momiji were playing around in the field…while Tohru cleaned up.

                After she finished, she set out to find Kyo…who was lying up in a tree on the other side of the field.

                "Kyo!"

                "Huh?" Kyo slowly woke up enough to see who was calling his name. When he saw Tohru, he stretched then hopped down saying,

                "Hey, now that you're here, can I ask you something?"

                "Hm?" she said as she sat down beside him.

                "Why are you being so damn nice to that Chaos?"

                "Well…for one thing…he's been nice to me…and another thing is that I feel sorry for him."

                "Why?"

                "Well…think about it. He's hated by many people, at least one person is especially cruel to him…and…he seems to be all alone. I guess I feel sorry for him because he kind of reminds me of how you were. He's even got some cat in him to boot.".

                Kyo just stared at her for a few minutes then sighed and said,

                "Whatever. Your kindness is what we like about you in the first place. If you can be at least half way kind to Akito…then it's easy to see why you can be so nice to him…Just don't expect me to like him, ok?" She smiled as she said,

                "Ok! But I think you like him a little better than you let out." She reached over to hug him and when she succeeded, he kissed her and then sighed as he said,

                "Well…him hanging around does have its good points."

He then held her tighter as he rested his head on hers, which was resting on his chest.

                Yuki walked along the riverside until he found a nice, shady spot that was away from the others. He didn't know what to think about Chaos anymore…and he was getting sicker of the body he was in by the minute. He wanted his old body back. He wanted to be with someone that didn't care about the curse…even if it meant an incident like Hatori's happening all over again. He was just sick of all the chaos…sick of being alone…He laid on his back and drifted into a light sleep as these kind of thoughts went around in his head.

                Kagura walked along in the rivers shallows as she thought about just how much longer could she stand being in Shigure's body. She looked up ahead and gasped when she saw feet sprawled out a little ways away from the water. She ran up to the body but relaxed when she saw that it was just Ayame sleeping by a tree that had it's roots pretty high above ground…that had been hiding the rest of his body when she was further away.

                'I could have sworn that he was with Hatori when I left…Oh well. I'm sure he won't mind if I rest on the other side of the tree…' with that decided, she curled up on the other side of the tree and fell into a peaceful sleep.

                Yuki eyes snapped open. Something had woken him up…but what? He slowly sat up as he stretched, then got up and bent over the shallow area of the river to splash some water on his face. He cupped his hands with water but stopped when he noticed his reflection.

                'I'm…back in my own body!?'

(AN:  So? Was this chapter good or bad?(This chapter is longer…whether you think so or not.)  Reviews please!)


	6. Dreams

Disclaimer: Chaos is mine, the Fruits Basket characters aren't.

Pairings: Kyo+Tohru, Yuki+Kagura

WARNINGS: Some Yuki bashing in this chapter…bloody parts here and there…but mostly there.

Chapter 6: Dreams

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Yuki studied his hands, clothes, and he felt of his face.

                'Is this a dream?'

He slowly went back to the spot under the tree where he had been sleeping. Instead of lying back down, he just leaned on the tree as he thought,

                'What did we…what did _I_ do to deserve this? Why do—'

                "Hi Ayame!" smiled Kagura as she came popped her head around the side of the tree.

                "Shigure! I'm not Ayame!" snapped Yuki.

                "Huh? But I'm not Shigure…Ahh! I'm back in my own body! You're back in your body too, Yuki?," she received a slow nod from the gray headed boy in front of her, "YAY!"

                In her excitement, she jumped onto Yuki, hugging him tightly around the neck. Her face turned bright red when she realized what she was doing; she let go and turned around as she said in a low tone,

                "I—I'm sorry!"

She went to run away but a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist; causing her to go in the opposite direction she had planned.

                'A dream…or reality?' Yuki thought as he brought his lips to Kagura's.

When he broke the kiss, he prepared himself for a thrashing of rage from Kagura…but it never came. He instead received a hug from Kagura as she began to cry into his shirt. He slowly sat on the ground as he wrapped his arms around her back.

                'This must be a dream. This would never happen in reality.' He thought as he laid his head onto hers.

                "YUKI! WAKE UP!!"

Yuki jumped, his eyes snapped open quickly and began to focus on what had yelled at him…It was Momiji.

                "Wha?"

                "You fell asleep over here. I came over here looking for Kagura…I saw you as she and I turned to leave. Everyone's ready to go so hurry up if you don't want to get left!" he turned and ran off towards where the others were packing up.

                Yuki couldn't help but laugh at himself.

                'Of course it was just a dream…but why did it feel…so real?'

                The drive home was a little chaotic since Haru went black and Kagura was angered while talking to Kyo, and Ayame made Yuki angry. Other than that, nothing went wrong. When they reached Shigure's house, everyone passed out before they could reach the door…except Tohru, Kyo, and Hatori. Hatori immediately began doing checks of everyone…They all seemed fine…all of them just appeared to be sleeping. Tohru and Kyo began to try to wake someone up as Hatori finished checking them over. Slowly, one-by-one, everyone started to wake up. The first one to speak was Kagura,

                "Hey! I'm back in my own body! Yay!"

Kisa and Hiro looked at each other and both cried,

                "I'm back to normal!"

                "Ahh! I'm that damn dog!"

                "Haru…you're so cruel," whined Shigure.

                "WAAAH! I'd rather be Haru than Aya!"

                "Well this…was unexpected. What could this mean? Could it be that—"

                "Shut up Aya." 'I'm finally back in my own body…'

                "Yuki! Ho—"

WHAM!

                "Shut up you stupid snake! You sound worse when you have that brat's voice!!"

                "Kyo—"

                "Everyone shut up!"

Every one turned to see a less than happy Hatori glaring at the new madness that had unfolded.

                "Kisa, Hiro, you're coming back with me. Kagura, do you wish to come back?"

                "I'll stay here a while longer…now that I'm back in my own body—"

                "Alright then. Hiro! Kisa! Let's go," he turned towards Tohru," if anyone else returns to the body they were born with, give me a call.

With that, he started to leave but Kisa wanted to stay for supper and so he agreed to stay until after everyone had eaten. Kagura, Momiji, and Kisa helped Tohru start supper. She realized that she was missing and ingredient for the meal that grew in Yuki's garden. So she asked him to go get some for her.

                Yuki sighed as he walked down a familiar path in the forest that led to his garden. He was getting closer when he took a wrong step and his legs collapsed. He rolled down a small hill and landed on his back. He slowly opened his eyes as he sat up, but instead of sunlight, there was darkness. Instead of grass, he was sitting on a bed…his bed.

                'What…?'

                _Yuki…_

                "Who's there!?" Yuki looked around for the source of the unnerving feeling he was getting…but he saw nothing.

                A blue, furry, hand with claws suddenly lashed out to grab Yuki's neck, slamming his head and back up against the wall. He frantically tried to remove the hand with piercing sharp claws that was cutting off his ability to breathe. He kept one eye open enough to catch sight of a glowing gold eye.

                "You know Yuki…."

The claws started to prick a little harder into the back of his neck, creating drops of blood,

                "…Only half of me will regret this."

Yuki gasped as the face of Chaos became visible. His face looked horribly evil with the exception of his right eye. That eye had a steady flow of tears coming from it while it was glowing silver.

                Then everything turned into a blur and Yuki felt nothing but severe pain as Chaos began his thrashing by throwing Yuki into the opposite wall of the room. Yuki was then tossed back onto his bed and Chaos jumped onto the bed, pinning him down. He ran a claw down Yuki's face, leaving a river of blood in its wake. Chaos then ripped off Yuki's shirt ((AN: Sounds like it's getting into yaoi, but it's not. It just seems that way.))  and ran his claws down his chest and stomach. Light at first but then he clenched Yuki's arms so tight that blood sprayed and, you couldn't hear it over Yuki's screams, bones began to crack and break. The bed was red from all the blood and the walls had blood on them too. A pool of blood was forming on the bed.

                Finally, after a few more minutes of bloody torture, Chaos put his claws up to Yuki's neck and, with a quick swipe, put a deep gash in it and his chest. Yuki screamed out in pain and when he opened his eyes, he was in his bedroom with the sun shinning brightly into his room and Chaos was nowhere in sight.

                'A dream…?' he thought as he slowly sat up.

                "Yuki!?" yelled Tohru as she ran into his room. She looked at him and screamed. The words that then came from her were,

                "H-hatori! HATORI!!!" as she turned and ran downstairs.

                Yuki looked down as he sat up to see what could have put such horror in her eyes and such terror in her voice. His bed was red…he was sitting in a pool of blood…the walls had blood sprayed onto them…his shirt was gone…but he had no wounds.

                "Reality…or a dream?"

He looked down at his shaking, blood-covered hands and Hatori, Tohru, and some of the others came in a few seconds later. Hatori's eyes widened as he saw the scene,

                "Yuki…what…how did this happen!? Where are your wounds?"

Yuki lowered his hands back into the pool of his blood as he turned to Hatori and said,

                "I don't have any…I'm not hurt…anymore…"

                "I don't understand. Explain."

                "It was…a dream…"

                "What? This blood is very real a dream couldn't do this."

                "It was a dream…"

                _It was real._

"Look…I'm fine. Don't worry about me anymore. I'll clean this up."

                "I'll help!" shouted Kagura, Ayame, and Haru.

Before Ayame could say anything else, Kagura, Yuki, and Haru yelled,

                "NO!" and Kagura promptly showed him out the door…and down the stairs.

She came back satisfied and Hatori left to take care of Aya's injuries as the others followed him in fear of Kagura taking her wrath out on them too. Haru went downstairs too in order to get the supplies needed to clean the room and bed.

                Kagura turned to talk to Yuki but quickly spun back around when she realized he was changing.

                'Had that really just been a dream…?'

"Umm…Yuki—" she spun around when a hand was laid on her shoulder and she found her face a few inches away from Yuki's. He smiled at her then said,

                "Don't worry, I'm fine…but is anything wrong with you? You're not acting quite yourself." He took a step back as he heard Haru coming up the stairs, still waiting for an answer.

                "I'm fine…a dream…I had earlier today is just bugging me…that's all."

                "Really? What happened in the dre—"

                "I'm back. Here's the stuff…What's wrong?" he looked back and forth between the two. The air between those two wasn't quite right…but he just couldn't put his finger on what could be wrong.

                "Hm? Nothing's wrong. Kagura was just telling me that she had had a dream that is bugging her. That's all." Replied Yuki as he grabbed a scrubber and began scrubbing the walls. After several hours of cleaning, the group finally got everything in the room clean—with the exception of Yuki's mattress…They had to just throw it out. They gladly went downstairs to eat when Tohru called everyone for supper. Kisa and Hiro left with Hatori right after they finished.

                Yuki sighed as he laid down on the futon the three had set up in his room as a temporary replacement until they could get another mattress. No one had known how he had gotten back in the house and into his bed. Tohru had sent Momiji to look for him and a few seconds later, everyone heard screams coming from his room.

'Had it really been a dream?' he thought as sleep began to over take his thoughts.

He sat up suddenly…something wasn't right. He slowly scanned the room and when he saw nothing, he laid back down…Only to find Kagura sleeping right beside him.

"Ahhh!" he yelled out of immediate shock. His yell woke her up and she yelled too,

"What are you doing in my bed??"

"_Your_ bed? This is _my_ bed, in _my_ room!"

She looked around the room and then looked at how she was positioned next to him in his bed and blushed as she said,

                "Well, I didn't come in here! Honest!"

Yuki sighed as he said,

                "Well…whatever…are you at least gonna go back to your own bed or are you going to stay in my bed all night?"

                "Ah! Sorry!" she cried as she started to hop out from under the covers, but Yuki's hand stopped her. She felt her face flush a little as she turned to look at him.

                "Get back down here, now!"

She yelled as he pulled her down to the bed and put himself on top of her. He held her tightly and cried out in pain a second later as four deep gashes were made in his back. Kagura screamed as she saw blood spray and felt Yuki's warm blood trickle onto her nightclothes.

                Kagura shot up screaming in her bed. She looked around and just as she was about to tell herself that, 'it was just a dream…' she heard screams coming from Yuki's room once again. She ran to Yuki's room with Tohru and some of the others on her heels. When she opened the door, she saw Yuki thrashing around as he let out horrible screams. Blood was spraying from nonexistent wounds and a puddle of blood had already formed underneath him.

                "YUKI!!"

((AN: Good? Bad? …Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. Reviews please!))


	7. To Break Chaos

Disclaimer: Chaos and Era are mine…Fruits Basket characters aren't.

Pairings: Kyo+Tohru, Yuki+Kagura

Chapter 7: To Break Chaos

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "YUKI!!" Kagura and Tohru yelled as they trembled before the horrific sight they were witnessing. Yuki was still screaming and thrashing and no one knew exactly what to do.

                "Should…I call Hatori!?" Kyo shouted above Yuki's screams.

                "What the hell could he do!?" shouted back Haru.

                "WAKE HIM UP!!" Kagura yelled to the two boys, "Wake him up! He's just dreaming!! Wake him up!!"

Kyo and Haru looked at each other for a moment and then set out to wake Yuki up. Both thinking, 'How in the hell could someone sleep through that!?' but before they could get closer than a foot away from him, his eyes flashed open and his screaming stopped…though he was still breathing very hard. The two boys helped him sit up as Kyo asked,

                "Yuki…what's going on?"

                "C…c….c-Chaos…"

                "WHAT!? Chaos did this!?"

Yuki just managed to make eye contact with Kyo before he passed out.

                Yuki opened his eyes. He was in…his room still? He looked around Kyo, Haru, and the others were frozen in their movements. Time had stopped…but why could he move?

                "I can answer that."

Yuki gasped and turned to see a young woman with tan catlike ears and a tan catlike tail. She was dressed in a long red dress that was very low cut.

                "Who are you?"

                "I am Era. Don't you remember me?"

                "You're that woman that got Chaos so upset…"

                "Did I really upset him? …That's good."

                "What do you want with me?"

                "I merely just wanted to apologize for all the agony that you've gone through in your last couple of dreams."

                "You mean…Chaos wasn't behind them?"

                "No…it was him beating you up…but it was my fault. I fear there will be another that will suffer in their dreams too…"

                "No!"

                "Hm?"

                "Don't hurt anyone else! Just leave us alone!"

                "Oh, but my dear…if I don't direct the dreams to someone else…the wounds will stop going away…the blood will not go back into your body…and he will kill you."

Yuki was speechless. He didn't want to die—not like that…but he didn't want anyone else to suffer like he had been…Wait. Yes he did…

                "Could you direct them to a certain person for me?"

                "Depends…who do you want to pass them on to?"

                "My brother, Ayame."

                "Nope. Sorry. It will kill the soul of your brother and the body of the boy that your brother is in."

                "So it has to be someone who isn't switched?"

                "Yes."

                "Then I know the perfect person. Kyo."

                "Yes…it is possible…but…"

                "But what?"

                "All I can do is to _try_ and redirect the dreams…if I can't…if Chaos has him protected…you will die immediately."

                "…"

                "So would you just let me do what I was going to do originally?"

                "Why are you asking me? If you weren't going to do what I wanted…why'd you even ask?"

She glared at him for a moment, smiled, and walked over to him. She bent down to his ear and whispered,

                "It's all just to mess with Chaos. He has a curse upon him and I'm trying to break it. If I'm able to get his gold eye to shed at least one tear…the curse will be broken."

                "_That's it!?_ Tha—" she clamped her hand over Yuki's mouth.

                "I'll kill you if you don't keep it down! If you have something to say…say it quietly." She said as she slowly removed her hand from his mouth.

                "That's the whole reason why we were put through this? That's why we were switched so many times?"

                "No. That is just Chaos' nature. The dreams are to break the curse…in order to break him…He's miserable right now because he thinks he's going to end up killing you…and he has no control over it."

                "Why not?"

                "That's part of his curse. That evil side you see in your dreams is merely part of the curse. Though Chaos does have an evil side to him…it's nowhere near that bad."

                "If this is such a secret from him…why tell me?"

                "Because you hate him…because you have no one that likes him…Unlike Kyo, who has Tohru."

                "Fine. I won't tell anyone—though I do have one question…"

                "What?"

                "Why bring Kagura into my dreams?"

                "That is the real Chaos…trying to get rid of your loneliness…in other words…he's trying to play matchmaker so that you won't end up like him…with the same curse…"

                "Huh?"

                "May you never understand…because if you do…it'll be too late to save you."

With that, she shimmered out of sight, Yuki became dizzy, and he soon passed out.

                "Yuki…Yuki…Yuki…"

Yuki heard a voice slowly pulling him out of the darkness that Era had sent him spiraling into.

"Yuki!"

His eyes snapped open, then flashed back shut away from the bright light of Hatori's examine room that he knew all too well. They slowly opened this time and he slowly sat up.

                "What…happened?"

                "That's what I want you to tell me. Everyone says that you were thrashing, screaming, and bleeding…. while you were asleep…"

                "I was?"

                "…Yes. Yuki, what's going on with you? Every one—including Kyo—is worried."

                "Why is that stupid cat worried about me?"

                "I don't know, you'll have to ask him yourself…but that's aside from why I have you here. What's going on? I'll have to let Akito know about this if you don't tell me."

                "Fine…I'll tell you what I can…I've been having these weird dreams every time I fall asleep. They start out ok but then Chaos appears in them and starts to torture me in anyway possible….That's all I know."

Hatori lifted a brow at Yuki's story and then looked off in another direction, thinking.

                "…That's why you're screaming in your sleep……but why all the blood?"

                "I don't know…"

                "Really?"

                "Really."

Hatori sighed as he put his hand on his forehead.

                "You can go back now…you want me to drive you there?"

                "I'm fine. I can walk."

                "Yuki! You're alright!"

Yuki looked up just in time took brace himself for a hug from Kagura. When they both realized that they were receiving stares, Kagura let go as they both blushed a little.

                "Since when are you two so close?"

                "KYO!" said Kagura and a high-speed chase began as Kyo ran for his life.

                Tohru couldn't help but laugh as she saw the scene. A chase like that hasn't happened in a long time. It's good to know that some things will never change.

                Yuki walked over to where Kagura was about to beat Kyo and said,

                "Kagura, he's not worth it. Just ignore him…that and Hatori's not feeling very good. It wouldn't be nice to bug him again so soon."

                "…You're right!" she said as she tossed Kyo out the front door—or rather—through the front door. When the two smiled at each other, everyone was shocked but quickly went back to doing whatever as to avoid Kagura's wrath.

                Tohru rushed out side to tend to Kyo as Shigure began to whine,

                "Quit wrecking my poor house!"

When Kyo was bandaged up, he went up to sit on the roof for a while…Tohru followed him shortly after.

                "What are you still doing up? I thought you would've been in bed by now."

                "I couldn't go back to sleep after what happened to Yuki…"

                "I know what you mean, but it's almost dawn."

His face flushed as Tohru curled up next to him.

                "Just let me do this…while…I…can…"

He looked down at her and she was already asleep. He kissed her on the forehead then set out to try to get some sleep too.

                Yuki eyes flashed open. Something wasn't right. He sat up and began to scan the room…and almost had a heart attack when a voice yelled,

                "Boo!"

                "Yaah! …Kagura! …You scared me half to death!"

She laughed and then said,

                "I couldn't sleep…can I sleep with you tonight?" Yuki could feel the blood rush to his face, "I'd feel better if I knew that you were alright…that…what happened earlier was so horrible…I don't want to see that happen to you again…"

                "Then you shouldn't stay by me then…"

She sat on his lap and put her lips to his. She broke the kiss then said,

                "I want to be with you…Kyo rejected me no matter what I did…he chose Tohru…and…and…"

Yuki hugged her as she began to cry and he thought,

                'Is this another one of Chaos' dreams?'

She fell asleep on him while she was crying and so all he could do was lay down and try to go to sleep himself…Though he wasn't sure if he could even go to sleep because of the fact that he might already be in a dream…But sleep finally over took his mind and those worries stopped circling his thoughts.

                Yuki slowly opened his eyes…something was on his chest and was making it hard to breath…It was…Kagura…

                'What?' Yuki was suddenly fully awake and very confused, 'It wasn't a dream?? But…'

                "Yuki…" Kagura slowly opened her eyes and gasped at where she had fallen asleep, "I'm sorry Yuki! I—'

Her sentence was halted by a kiss from Yuki. He started to pull back but Kagura pulled him closer.

                "Yeah, I'll go check on Yuki…" muttered Haru. Tohru had asked for him to check up on him and to see if he was well enough to eat breakfast…Haru opened Yuki's door as he started to say,

                                "Yuki—" he stopped when he saw Kagura and Yuki…He slammed the door back shut and said, "Tohru says that breakfast is ready if you're well enough to eat!" With that, he headed down the stairs muttering,

                "Why'd _I_ have to check on him?"

                Kyo started picked up the milk carton out of the fridge and began to drink. He almost choked when he saw a furious Yuki heading towards him. 'I haven't seen him like that in a long time'

                "Hey Yuki—"

                "Where's Haru!?"

                "Wha…? I don't know! Why do you—"

                "Just move!" snapped Yuki as he pushed pass Kyo.

                "Hey! Watch where you're going you da—"

A hard kick from Yuki sent Kyo flying into the other room and onto the table. (Which snapped in two when Kyo landed on it.) Tohru gasped and ran towards Kyo to see how badly he had gotten hurt While Shigure wined about his house being wrecked again and his breakfast being ruined. He stopped though when he received a warning glare from Yuki. When he was gone Momiji asked,

                "What's wrong with Yuki? ……and what happened to Ayame?"

                "He probably wandered off to see Hatori…He'll be back though," replied Shigure.

                "Doesn't anyone know what's up with Yuki? I've never seen him so mad at Haru…" said Tohru.

                "He's been that and madder at me…but you're right…I've never seen him like this towards Haru…and where did Haru go exactly?"

                Suddenly, everyone heard a loud crash…then shouting.

                "Looks like he brought out Black Haru…After his speech to Kagura about not bugging Hatori…he sure threw that out the window quick…I'll call Hatori…" sighed Shigure as he got up and went for the phone.

                "Wait!" Shigure turned to see Kagura at the bottom of the stairs; "It's my fault that Yuki's mad at Haru…let me see if I can stop them…" With that, she ran outside towards where the two were fighting.

                "I'll go ahead and call Hatori…now he'll have to tend to Haru and Yuki…" he said as he heard the noise outside get even louder.

                "Where are they?" sighed Hatori as he walked inside. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night.

                "They're upstairs but…are you ok? You really don't look well."

                "Shigure…I'll be fine as soon as all this is over with…until then, no, I'm not alright." He said as he headed up the stairs with Shigure close behind him.

                _Damn it, Era! Are you trying to make me kill all of them!? Do you want all of them dead before the end of the week!?_

Tears fell from his silver eye as he watched what was happening in the house. The gold remained dry.

                _At this rate…at least two will die…one from the dreams…and the other from stress…What!? …NO! Leave her alone! Leave her out of this! I promised…her…no…_

His gold eye began to glow as his consciousness once again began to fade. He never remembered what he did until the dream was over…when it was too late….

                _Tohru…_

((AN: Good? Bad? Reviews please!))


	8. Fighting for Sanity

**Misaki the Assasain**: Thanks for the suggestion. I shall try to put your idea into this chapter or the next.

Note: No reviews for chapter 7…*gets big, puppy dog eyes* What happened?

Disclaimer: Chaos and Era are mine…the Fruits Basket characters aren't

Pairings: Kyo+Tohru, Yuki+Kagura

Warnings: A little bit of blood, but not much.

Chapter 8: Fighting for Sanity

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Kyo set Tohru down on her bed. She had been working really hard and she didn't get much sleep last night…He shut the door quietly and turned to head down stairs…He reached the bottom of the stairs just as and ear-piercing scream came from Tohru's room.

                "Tohru!?" he yelled as he opened her door. She was thrashing and screaming as blood poured from a few nonexistent wounds.

                Tohru watched with terror as Chaos' bloody hand pulled back to prepare for the final blow. The hand came down, claws pierced her neck—all went black.

                A final scream arose from Tohru as she woke up to a blood-covered Kyo who was hovering over her—looking terrified.

                "Kyo…?"

                "Tohru! Are you ok?" he said as he held her tightly. He had never been so scared in his life. The only thing worse than losing Tohru would be to lose her to his other form…

                _Oh shit. I really wish that cat hadn't thought of that…I can't take much more of this…_

He put his hand on his forehead as he massaged his temples. A single tear fell from his silver eye as he continued to think…and fight the curse within him.

                Yuki's eyes widened in horror when he walked into Tohru's room…He saw Kyo hugging a bloody Tohru and immediately feared she was dead but when he took a second look, he saw that it was just the aftermath of a dream…

                'She's still alive…' Yuki let out a sigh of relief before he walked back out of the room to tell Hatori, who was still patching up Haru.

                "Hatori…"

                "Yeah…I heard her. I'll be there in a sec. From the look on your face, I wouldn't be able to do anything and it's not serious yet…"

                'Poor Hatori…' thought Yuki, 'He really doesn't look good…Is Chaos slowly killing him…or is it just stress?' He left the room and headed down stairs as he pondered about everything that was happening because of Chaos.

                _Die, die…they're all going to die! *(basically) insane laughter* DIE everyone! Just die!_

SLAP!

                "Better?"

                "Yeah…thanks…I needed that."

                "No problem."

                _Wait a minute…where'd Era come from?_

He turned to see Era smile and then shimmer away.__

"Grrr…"

                "Don't be so upset…" Tohru laughed as she looked at Kyo.

                "I'll kill 'im…If I ever get my hands on him, I'll kill 'im!"

                "Somehow I don't think that he would be…that easily killed…Because I'm sure several people have tried to get rid of him in the past if he's the source of all Chaos in this world…"

                "I did say _if_ I ever got my hands on him…How can you be alright with this?"

                "I don't know…I'm terrified that it'll happen again like it did with Yuki but I know that the one in my dream wasn't the real Chaos."

                "There are _two_ of him!?"

                "No…it's…I'm not sure, but…He was crying through out the whole dream…"

                "Why?"

                "I don't know…"

                "YAY! I'm back in Haru's body—wait…"

Kyo got up off his bed opened his door—only to get tackled by Momiji,

                "KYO! I'm back in Haru's body! WAAAHH!"

                "WILL YOU GET OFF ME!?"

                "But Kyo!"

Kyo shoved off the boy that was on top of him and went to find Shigure. He went into Shigure's office and found…someone…fast asleep.

                "Oi! Wake up!"

                "Huh? Oh Kyo, what's wrong?"

                "Shigure?"

                "Yes…"

                "So it's back down to just Haru and Momiji being switched…"

                "Ah, yes…I'll go call Hatori."

Kyo went back to his room as Shigure headed for the phone.

                _There…only two more…two…three…four…five—_

"Wait!"

He catches Era's hand before she can slap him again, "I'm fine! I was…just thinking."

                "Uh huh…whatever. Just do me a favor and don't lose the fight for your sanity. You're odd enough as it is...so don't go insane on me."

He sticks his tongue out at her as she shimmers off, laughing.

                'She's really starting to annoy me!' he thought as he flew off closer towards Shigure's house.

                Hatori sighed as he laid down on his bed. Though he'd never admit it, rest was something he wanted more than anything else right now. He hadn't slept in days and it was starting to catch up with him…If he didn't get some rest soon, he could possibly die from exhaustion…

                BRRRING! …BRRRING! …BRRRING! …BRRRING!

He sighed as he got up and answered his phone…If it was one of Shigure's jokes, he'd literally kill him.

                "Hello? …I'm fine, get to the point unless you want to have a lethal injection…Alright…Can it wait until tomorrow? …Good." He almost dropped the phone as he went to hang it up. He looked at his hands that were shaking pretty badly…He didn't want to see what he looked like in a mirror. With as bad as the others have been pestering him about his health…he probably didn't sound or look too good at the moment. He certainly didn't feel good…that he was sure of. He slowly made his way to his medicine rack and found some sedatives that he used on Akito when he was having one of his fits. It was the only thing he hadn't tried. All the others either didn't work or just put him out for a few minutes or so…He injected some of it as carefully as he could with his shaky hands then ate a little something before heading back to his bed.

                Yuki watched the rain fall down from the porch. The storm had blown up so suddenly…it reminded him of the day that Kyo's bracelet got pulled off in front of Tohru. He felt a lot like he did that day too. Something was going to happen…and it wasn't going to be pretty. He held out his hand to catch a drop but just before one landed in his hand, it stopped. Everything was still. Time had frozen again. He looked to his left in time to see Era shimmer into sight and walk towards him.

                "What do you want?"

                "I came to warn you."

                "About what?"

                "Tohru will die…today."

((AN: Good? Bad? Reviews please! This story started out humor…what happened? This will be a tragedy if things keep going like this…))


	9. Prisoners of the Mind

Note: The person who normally checks over my stories before I upload them is in the hospital and I don't know when she'll be able to come home. So if there are any really weird errors, please forgive me. I am only human.

Disclaimer: Chaos and Era are mine, the Fruits Basket characters aren't.

Pairings: …You should know 'em by now…nothing new.

Warnings: Um…people will get possessed…so…in other words…this fic is gonna get a little weird…Oops…sorry it's already weird.

Chapter 9: Prisoners of the Mind

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Tohru will die…today."

Yuki eyes widened as his pupils went to pinpoint…How…why…she was perfectly healthy…wasn't she?…She couldn't die so suddenly…

"If I tell you some of the details…there's a chance you can exchange your life for hers…Are you willing to give your life up for her? Do you want to know what will happen?"

Yuki looked up at her for a moment as he stared into her eyes before replying,

                "Yes…Tell me everything you can."

                "Come back here, you damn brat!"

                "WAAAAHHH! Kyo's being mean! Help me Tohru…Haru!" Momiji wailed as he ran around the living room from Kyo. After three laps around the room he took off up the stairs with Kyo hot on his heels.

                "I won't have a shred of dignity left when I'm finally back in my body…" sighed Haru as he heard Momiji wail from upstairs. He looked up to see Kyo dragging Momiji down the stairs.

                "Come on, you stupid rabbit!"

                "No, no, NO! I doooon't waaaannnnaaaa!"

Haru sweatdroped as he saw the sight before him…All this over…just what was it that started this fight anyway??

                Shigure walked into the room with a very grave look on his face. Tohru noticed this and asked,

                "Shigure…What's wrong?"

                "You know how Hatori hasn't been looking so good…I've been worried for a while now and when I tried to reach him a few minutes ago…No one picked up."

                "Maybe he's with Akito…or on his way here…"

                "I sure hope so…He was in a really bad mood when I last got a hold of him and it sounded like he had trouble hanging up the phone…"

                "If you're so worried then go and check up on him!" snapped Kyo as he still struggled with Momiji.

                "You're right…I'll be back. Haru…Momiji, want to come?"

                "No."

                "Ye—"

                "The rabbit's staying!"

                "WAAAH!! Someone help me!"

Shigure sighed and headed out the door. Kyo continued to try and pry Momiji off the wall he clung to and suddenly; he went slack as he passed out. This sent Kyo and Haru's body flying to the other side of the room. Haru passed out as well. Tohru started to hover between them as she began to panic, not knowing which to tend to or what to do.

                Kyo slowly came to…only to have Haru's face and inch away from his.

                "Gaah!"

He yelled as he pushed Haru's frame off of him. This action received a moan as the body slowly came to.

                "Ouch…Man…you really were hurting Momiji." Haru said as he looked up towards Kyo.

                "YAAAY!!! I'M BACK IN MY OWN BODY, HOORAY!" Momiji cried as he bounced around Tohru.

                "Shut up you stu—" Kyo's actions came to a halt as his eyes widened as his fear grew. Haru had suddenly grabbed Kyo's bracelet and was tugging at it…slowly shifting it along his arm. He began walking out the door and Kyo had no choice but to follow him unless he wanted those precious black and white beads to come off. Tohru was amidst a panic attack and Momiji was scolding Haru, asking him to let go of Kyo. Yuki came running up out of nowhere and yelled,

                "Haru! Don't do it!"

Haru looked up over at Yuki to reveal that his normally gray eyes, were glowing gold.

                "What!?" said Kyo as this only caused his fear and his discomfort to grow.

The rain pouring over his body wasn't making the demon inside too happy, nor the cat. On top of that, the fear of changing once again into that hideous form continued to grow when he heard Yuki growl through his teeth,

                "Chaos…"

As soon as Yuki uttered those words, the possessed Haru hissed and let go of Kyo's bracelet. He turned towards Yuki as he smiled an evil grin, then fainted. Tohru and Momiji let out a sigh of relief, Yuki didn't relax. He just turned his glare towards Kyo, whose eyes were getting more golden by the second.

                As soon as they stopped getting brighter, the newly possessed Kyo gave a hysterical, evil grin as he began to play with his bracelet.

                "Yuki…" he hissed out through his disturbing grin, "are you here…to take her place?"

He motioned over to Tohru with his eyes as he cocked his head to the side.

                "Leave her out of this!" Yuki yelled as fear started to be apparent in his voice.

He received a throaty chuckle from the creature as it started to pace around him in a circle, still playing with the beads…

                **No, no, NO! Get out of my head, you damned creature!**

The real Kyo screamed out, though no one but Chaos' curse heard. ((Because if you remember, when the curse takes over Chaos' actions, he isn't aware of what's going on until he is back in control.)) He was inside himself somehow…in a dark place that had nothing in it and, seemingly, no ground or sky. Just darkness. He had been slowly forced into this place when Chaos had entered his head and began to take over. He finally gave up screaming, since it was only making him hoarse.  Even though everything was darkness when his eyes were open, when he shut them, he was able to watch…Able to watch in horror as he saw and heard whatever the creature could see and hear. He knew what the creature was going to do—and he hated himself for not being able to do a single thing.  The thing was going to transform into the cat's other form…that horrible demon that caused so much pain in his life…and although he didn't want to admit it, Kyo knew that at least one person would die before everything was over...

**                What…?**

Kyo spotted something off in the distance—too far away to make out what it was. With nothing better to do, he started to head towards it. When he got closer, he gasped and ran up to the body of Chaos…that was wrapped up in a weird, blood red ooze…that covered everything but some patches of his wings and his head. He was hanging in the stuff like a bug caught in a spider web…Kyo grimaced as he took a step forward and a horrible feeling went through his body. A feeling that was much worse than the feeling he got from the demon that dwelt inside of himself. He took a closer look at Chaos and realized, he wasn't breathing…Then, suddenly, he heard a slow pulse start to awaken within the horrible ooze. He shut his eyes to see what exactly was going on with the thing controlling his body…

                "Gaah!" yelled the possessed Kyo as he fell to his knees, clutching his heart.

"That…that damn cat found him…" he growled to himself as he stiffly stood back up.

                Yuki stared back at him with growing mix between hate and fear welled up within him as the creature continued to pull at those beads and started to pace again.

                "Come now, Yuki…You still won't answer my question…Will you be taking her place…or shall I quit wasting my time with you and start to rip her to pieces?"

                Yuki took a deep breath before answering,

                "You will not lay a hand, claw, or whatever on her so long as I still live."

                "Just what I wanted to hear," he laughed as he took a step back and threw his hand out.

Yuki's eyes followed the path of what he had thrown and saw the beads. He had removed the bracelet…and had already started to change.

((AN: Good? Bad? Sorry, but I need to end the chapter here because I want _everyone's_ opinions. 1.) Should Yuki or Tohru die? Should they both die? 2.) What about Hatori? What should happen with him? Please let me know what you think because I want the ending to be at least halfway descent. E-mail me or just put your opinion in your review. Thanks.))


	10. Damage Done, Curse Lifted

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

Pairings: Do they really matter at this point?? No new pairings. Go back to a previous chapter if you've forgotten.

Warnings: Blood, Yuki bashing, death….and other stuff out of my twisted imagination.

Chapter 10: Damage Done, Curse Lifted

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Yuki took a step back, wrinkling his nose at the horrible smell of rotting flesh that the creature in front of him reeked of as he tried to hide his fear…

                **Damn! What do I do, what do I do!?**

                Kyo frantically yelled as he opened his eyes once more. He turned to Chaos and punched him in on his cheek.

                **Wake up and let me out of here you bas—**

Kyo stopped when Chaos let out a moan of pain as he began to breathe again. The pulse that had been running faintly in the ooze became a little louder as Chaos' eyes slowly opened.

                _Uh…_

Chaos' eyes slowly focused on a blurry figure with orange hair. When he finally could clearly see the figure he tried to speak,

                _Wha…_

That was all he could get out. His mouth moved but the words didn't come out.

                **Hey! What the hell is going on!?**

Kyo glared at Chaos but his expression turned to worry when he realized how the deity was in serious discomfort. 

**'If he dies inside my body, what would happen to me?' **

Powered by this thought, he went to try to pull the ooze away from Chaos…but before his hands could touch it,

                _Don't! You mustn't touch it!!_

Kyo's hands recoiled as if they had been burned when Chaos yelled this.

                **What the heck is this stuff? How can I get it off if I can't touch it?**

_Wh…why…are…you…here?_

                He finally managed to get out…but it had taken more effort and energy than it was worth.

                **You took over my body, you tell me. Why are you trying to kill? Why are you here like this?**

Chaos opened his mouth to answer but his head started to spin and he would've passed out if Kyo hadn't slapped him saying,

                **Don't go out on me again! I want answers and you're the only one who can give them to me.**

He let out a weak laugh before replying,

                _I don't know a lot myself, mortal…but that slap of yours saved me from going under again…_

**Under again? Tell me what you _do_ know.**

_The curse that I was given is the one who has been controlling me. However and whatever state you found me in is what happens to me every time the curse takes over my body and mind…_

He paused to let his strength gather back up then continued,

…I have no control, no thought, and no memory during these periods. This is the first time I've functioned while the curse is controlling me.

**If it's controlling you now, how come you're here?**

_I guess, in a sense, you could say that what you see rapped up in this ooze is the real me. The one Chaos before he was cursed…_

**What!? There are two of you??**

_No…to put…it simply…I'm a prisoner of my own mind._

**How is _that_ putting it simply?!?**

Chaos went to reply but his pupils went to pinpoint ((or…err…what would you call it with   someone who has cat eyes?)) as he let out a soundless yell out of pain.

                Kyo closed his eyes to see what was happening with the creature and Yuki.

                "What's the matter Yuki? If you're so afraid to die, then why do you insist on getting in the way?" said the creature as he let out a horrible chuckle. It started to circle Yuki once again, but this time, with out the beads to play with.

"Yuki…" it said when it saw Yuki shaking slightly, "I've lost my old toy…" he held up his left hand, "Are you my new one?"

                Yuki took a step back as the thing grinned and came in closer.

                _It's not death that is feared by so many of you mortals…It is the anticipation of a slow death that makes you quake._

**What?**

_You mortals wouldn't fear death so much if it was always quick and painless. I fear that the little mouse will not receive this type of death…no…He will receive a rather painful one._

**Can you see what's happening?**

_No. I merely know everything that's happened up until you woke me up. I only know that your body had been transformed in front of the mouse._

**…**

Kyo then closed his eyes again to watch, which was the only thing he could do.

                Yuki took another step back as he tried to dodge the creature's grab…but failed to do so. The thing caught him by the arm and then slung him to the other side of the yard. He landed hard and had heard a loud crack…as well as Tohru's scream…or had it been his own voice that he had heard? He tried to move his right arm, but stopped to gawk at how it had twisted into the reverse of the normal position.

                "What's the matter Yuki…can't you get back up?" the creature said as it walked over to Yuki, "Here, I'll help you up."

It grabbed Yuki by his head and lifted him up. Yuki could feel stings of pain, then blood trickling down the sides of his head and the back of his neck as this was done.

"Hmm…Looks like this form isn't very good for helping people, now is it?" it said as he moved his hand/claws down to Yuki's good arm. He began to squeeze, Yuki let out a yell of pain, and he said,

"Yuki, how does it feel to finally lose to the cat? If you think this is just Chaos' curse at work, then you're wrong. You've made this cat very unhappy for several years…and it's now time for his revenge." with that, he began to squeeze harder until blood sprayed…harder…until bones were cracking…harder…until Yuki's arm was severed in two. The creature just laughed gleefully as Yuki continued to cry out in pain.

                Tohru was on her knees, shaking very badly as tears flowed from her eyes while she clutched a little crying yellow rabbit to her chest. Haru was still out cold, but out of harms way on the porch where Momiji and Tohru had moved him long before the carnage had started.

                Tears were pouring down Yuki's face.

                Tears fell out of Chaos' silver eye every now and then as he got Kyo to fill him in on the current happenings…but the gold eye remained dry.

                The creature then took a swipe at Yuki, who had fallen on the ground, which ripped deep gashes into his chest.

                **Damn it! Can't you do _anything_!?**

                Kyo yelled in frustration as he watched Yuki's bloody torture continue.

                _Does it look like I can do anything!? I can barely talk, or barely breathe for that matter…How could I help him!?_

Snapped Chaos and Kyo would have snapped back something hateful if it wasn't for the sorrow in his voice and the tears running down one side of his face.

                **…Sorry…I'm just frustrated that I can't do anything to stop this…and I'm scared…**

_Scared? Scared of what?_

**That he'll kill Tohru after he's done with Yuki.**

_What?!?…I…I hadn't thought about that…Please…continue to tell me what's happening._

"And now Yuki…" it said as it picked Yuki up by the neck, "Good bye."

With that, it threw Yuki across the yard even harder than the last and he landed with a final, sickening CRACK! The creature let out a loud laugh but stopped short while clutching his heart as he fell to his knees.

                Kyo turned and ran a ways from where Chaos was. When he stopped and turned to look back, Chaos was still being shocked by the once red ooze that had become blacker than the black darkness that still surrounded them.

                Tohru clutched Momiji tighter as the creature started to crawl towards them on his hands and knees. He stopped about five feet away from them and began to yell again. As he did this, his shape began to change…and soon he was back to looking like Kyo…but this didn't bring relief to Tohru because she could still see the evil golden glow in his eyes as well as an immense hate. He began to crawl closer, holding out a hand that was aimed for Tohru's neck. Tohru couldn't move. She was too paralyzed with fear. The possessed Kyo lacked only a few inches from her neck when he suddenly collapsed. Tohru held her breath, hoping that it was all over.

                Kyo's body convulsed and he lifted himself up as he began to cough up some blood. A light started to glow beside his body as he continued to cough. The glow slowly formed into a body—it was a unconscious Chaos.

                 Kyo finally stopped coughing and looked up to see a crying Tohru holding a transformed Momiji, who was also crying.

                "T…Tohru…"

                She gasped when she heard her name and looked up to see Kyo—back to normal with Chaos passed out beside him. She was so happy that she set down—almost dropped—Momiji as she went to hug him.

POOF!

She held the little orange neko as he began to cry. Momiji cried out of joy…for it being finally over…but he started crying out of sorrow again when he saw Yuki's corpse, twisted and bloodied, up against a tree.

                Haru finally came to and sat up with a groan while rubbing his head. His eyes went to pinpoint and he went into a state of shock when he spotted Yuki's corpse.

                Chaos slowly came to…he'd never had such a bad migraine in his life. He was stiff as if he'd been asleep for months…and his eyes burned. He began to cry as all the memories of the pass few months came rushing to him…and when he saw what had happened because of him. The tears running from both eyes stopped when he realized he was receiving hateful glares from the men and a scared look from the girl…He lowered his head as he shimmered away after saying,

                "I am so sorry."

                "YUKI!"

                Tohru turned to see Kagura running over to the twisted corpse, with tears running down her face. Hatori and Shigure weren't far behind her. Tohru gasped and set Kyo down when she realized that Hatori was in a wheel chair.

                "Hatori, what happened??"

                "I was about to ask you the same thing."

She lowered her head and merely said the first word that came to her mind,

                "Chaos…"

((AN: Well?? Good? Bad? Was this a descent ending? If I get enough reviews saying I should, I may add one more chapter that will tell of the aftermath. (but if no one wants another chapter then I'm not going to waste my time.) Reviews, please!))


	11. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Chaos and Era are mine, the Fruits Basket characters are not.  
  
Note: This chapter didn't turn out how I had planned…It kind of makes it seem like this was a Yuki and Tohru fic… x.x Oh well…I wrote the extra chapter to make you people happy. Hope you like. (Also, no one checked over my grammar and such this time so forgive me if I've left some horrible mistakes.)  
  
Chapter 11: The Aftermath  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tohru looked out at the rain which had been hanging around ever since that day…It's been a week since Yuki's funeral and his death had affected a lot more people than anyone would have thought. Kyo still wouldn't come out of his room except to receive a meal when he got too hungry to bear it…Shigure stayed in his room most of the time too…and he's stopped teasing his editor. Kagura is heartbroken and Haru hasn't been doing too well either…Momiji hasn't been his usual, bouncy self…Aya hasn't been himself either…the news didn't sit with him too well, needless to say…Kisa and Hiro were sad too…and Hatori…he's fairing pretty well…he's sill too weak to walk around on his own and so he's still in a wheel chair. If Shigure hadn't gone and checked up on him…we might have had two funerals…  
  
A tear fell down her cheek as images of Yuki, once again, came into her mind.  
  
'Why? Why did he have to die? Why did it have to happen like this?'  
  
Most of the kids from school had come to his funeral too. His fan club members had been as loud as ever…  
  
"Tohru…?"  
  
She turned to see a familiar blue cat peeking out from behind a tree near the porch.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He flinched at her unusually harsh tone but dared to come closer, but not in his humanoid form.  
  
"I can't bri--"  
  
"You!"  
  
Chaos jumped and ran up a tree as Shigure chased him off by throwing a book or two at him. He looked over to see Kyo come out of the house as well, much paler than the last time they met.  
  
"What are you here for now!?" he snapped.  
  
"You should know better than anyone that I had no control over his death!" Chaos shouted back, his temper rising.  
  
"Then how about bringing him back!? Aren't you some powerful diety!?" shouted Haru, who had come out of nowhere.  
  
"Of CHAOS! That's all I can control! I can't control life anymore than you mortals can!" he growled. If they were going to be too thick headed to listen then he should just leave that mouse dead!  
  
"Why not? You can cause just as much chaos by bring back some one as you can by taking away a life." Tohru mumbled...trying to hold back more tears.  
  
Chaos let out an aggravated hiss before saying,  
  
"Will you horrid mortals listen to me or not!? If you like your precious mouse like he is then I'm leaving!" he turned to leave but Tohru ran up to him yelling,  
  
"No! Wait!…What were you going to tell me before Shigure came out?"  
  
He let out a sigh and ran down onto the porch before shimmering into his humanoid form.  
  
"I can't bring Yuki back myself…but…I know of someone who can…at a price."  
  
"What is the price? Money…another life?" Kyo asked, glaring at him just inside the doorway."  
  
"…I'm not sure…we've never met."  
  
"How in the heck do you know that he'll bring Yuki back then?"  
  
"Era can get him to do it…as long as she lets him name the price."  
  
"So when can we meet this guy? Just who is he exactly?"  
  
"He's high above my rank…he's the Angel of Life…"  
  
Silence hung heavy at that statement. Everyone remained quiet, thinking of what could possibly be the price that the Angel of Life would want. Suddenly everyone's attention was turned towards Era as she shimmered into view. Chaos sprang to his feet and kneeled to the thin air beside Era as he kept his head low.  
  
Tohru saw a shimmer then finally spotted and outline of a figure with wings as rain poured around it. Chaos finally stood and something shook his hand as Era began to laugh. The 'three' of them talked for a while. Chaos and Era were speaking some strange language that she'd never heard before. Finally she saw a smile form on Chaos' face and he walked up to her.  
  
"The thing he wants won't hurt at all…and will last for just a few minutes…are you willing to--"  
  
"Yes. Whatever it is, I'll do it. So long as Yuki can come back into the Sohma family, living."  
  
"Very well." Chaos nodded to the outline as he walked over to Era's side.  
  
Tohru saw wet footprints appear on the porch as it walked towards her. She felt a warm, wet hand run down from her forehead to her chin. As it did this she heard a soothing voice in her head,  
  
Don't be afraid. I haven't seen a certain beautiful creature and a long time…and you're t a good person to transform into it.  
  
'Transform…into what?'  
  
You shall see…Close your eyes.  
  
Tohru did as she was told and immediately felt her body beginning to change when he removed his hand.  
  
Kyo's eyes widened as Tohru was surrounded by a white mist and light. His mouth dropped open at what he saw when it cleared.  
  
The Tohru that they all knew was gone. In her place, stood a pure white…unicorn with indescribable beauty that took their breath away. The creature took a few prancing steps off the porch…not even the rain dared to touch the creature…wherever it went, the rain parted away from the unicorn's strange aurora.  
  
Yuki suddenly appeared, cradled in unseen arms. He was slowly set down and the outline stepped away from the body. The unicorn walked up to it curiously…then touched it's horn to the boy's forehead. His eyes flashed open, but they were empty…lifeless. All his wounds had been repaired but the boy still remained lifeless. The creature stamped it's foot in frustration.  
  
A soft chuckle was heard before the glow of a green blade was seen. The outline of the Angel of Life could be seen as he walked up to Yuki's corpse. He raised his sword and slashed a cross into Yuki's chest…where his heart was located.  
  
Air rushed into Yuki's lungs as he desperately gasped for the life giving oxygen. His eyes finally began to focus…and when they did, he couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
"A…unicorn??"  
  
He heard cheering and took a look around him. Kyo, Shigure, and Haru were cheering while Era was hugging Chaos so tight that he was having trouble breathing. He then looked at the unicorn as it began to glimmer as a white mist surrounded it. Before it fully cleared, he was hugged as he heard,  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
POOF!  
  
Tohru set down a confused grey mouse as she stood to thank the angel, Chaos, and Era…but they were gone.   
  
((AN: So….Are you people happy? I brought Yuki back to life for a happy ending. Reviews please.)) 


End file.
